Total Drama Forever
by Foxlegend
Summary: Duncan's life in prison was going well so far. He had a good past time, made process in making amends with his family and was basically figuring out what he wanted to in life. But when the devil walks in and gives him a offer he can't afford to refuse, Duncan is back in the game.
1. Chapter 1: Prison Life

**Hey world, I'mFoxlegend bringing my first story ever. It's a Total Drama fic to which is awesome.**

**This takes place after the latest season and its pretty much a Duncan semi-redemption story. He messed up back in All-Stars so this is my way a making up for it.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Prison is a whole other world for some people. It can make them or it could break them. For Duncan it was almost a fresh start.

At first he was down right terrified. His dad used to tell him stories of prison. How once you go their everything in your life basically goes to crap. In Toronto's Maxview Security Prison it could be worse.

As the bus rolled to a stop in front of his own personal hell, Duncan's only thoughts were _'This fucking sucks.'_ and _' I hate Chris Mclean.'._

In reality he really hated himself.

* * *

Two huge guards led him through the massive structure. They shaved off his Mohawk and took his piercings. They had now taken his image away from him. They gave him a standard orange jumpsuit and led him through a long staircase.

Duncan had no idea where they were taking him, but he knew it couldn't have been good.

They stopped in front of a large door that just gave off a intimidating air about it. The guards actually starting arguing over who should open it.

" You knock on it." the first guard, a large black guy who could give DJ a run for his money on height, said to the smaller blonde coworker.

" No way man, you said you would!" the second guard replied back. What was so damn scary about a door?

"You guys are pussies, so I think I'll do it." Duncan said to the two idiots.

"No!" the two said at the same time, but it was to late.

"Come in." someone said from the other side and Duncan opened the door as the guards gave him dirty looks.

_'Hmph, suckers.'_ Duncan thought as he stepped into a large office. What was inside it astounded Duncan.

In one corner their looked to be a large stuffed bear. Massive in shape and easily more terrifing then the bears back on the island. There was also a stuffed bobcat, fesant and moose. _' Who ever this guy is don't piss him off.'_ In the very back of the room was a large desk that had papers scattered all over it. A old man was sitting behind it.

At first he didn't look like much, but as Duncan got closer he could tell this man was very scary. This man looked like he could scare Chef into pissing himself.

" Duncan William Carter," the man began " arrested for blowing up Chris Mclean's cottage." at this the man actually cracked a smile. " Sentenced to two years here. Without probation." Duncan's looked him strait in the eyes as the man gave him a one over. " You have to be one stupid son of a bitch."

_'_ _Okay, I did not see that coming.'_ Duncan thought shocked as the man finished his inspection. He did not seemed impressed.

"Chris Mclean gave me orders to make this two years hell for you. Do whatever I could to make you suffer." Duncan gulped nervously. " I'm not going to do that to you.

" Thank you god!" Duncan sighed relieved. The man chuckled at Duncan's reaction.

" I don't take orders from some hack of t.v host. You can call me Warden Smith or just Warden if you like. Now please tell me how the son of Ben Carter ins up in a prison?"

" You know my dad? " Duncan asked him shocked. The guy just keeps on surprising him.

"Course I do. Your dad arrest criminals. The court sends em here and I make sure they leave here better then what they were when they came. Its a process."

" So is that why called me up here. Just to tell me that?" Duncan asked

" No, I called you up here so I could tell you that I knew your Uncle Donnie." the Warden replied

" What!" Duncan shouted surprised. His Uncle Donnie was his father's younger brother. Him and Duncan used to be close before he died in a accident. Duncan was only 7 and it was after he died that he started acting out.

" Your Uncle Donnie was on of my head guards here. He was supposed to replace me someday before he died. He used to tell me all the time about his favorite nephew. I'm now surprised that nephew ended up here."

" Is that supposed to mean something?" Duncan growled angrily. He was really starting to hate this guy.

" Yeah, it means I have more reason to help you now so that you don't ended up like some of the guys in here." The Warden replied as he stood up from his chair. " Now you start therapy in a week. I let you get settled in. Now I'm going to try to help you out of this mess you made, but your going to have to work with me here," the Warden stuck out his hand," do we have a deal?"

Duncan looked at he hand for a moment then stucked his handcuffed hands out and shook.

"Yeah we got a deal. For now."

* * *

_One Year later_

" Alright inmates who's ready for a good time!" a voice said over a loud speaker. Lights shown down on a caged arena. The prison was having it's annual once a week fight night bare knuckle brawl. A chance to let the inmates let off some steam so to say. The Warden approved the event and it went on every Friday.

In one corner stood a tall black inmate who went by the name Spaz. A weird name for sure, but every inmate knew that he was a very good fighter.

In the opposite corner stood a familiar figure. Duncan had changed a lot since coming to prison. Where his usual green Mohawk once was, he had long black hair that seemed wild. His face now had a light stubble on it and his eyes had light bags under them from being paranoid of other inmates.

A guard stood in the middle of the arena acting as ref for the two inmates turned fighters.

" Alright you lousy criminals, I want a clean fight, but since I know you won't give me one don't go and kill each other!" the guard growled out as he left the arena to get a safe view of the fight." Once the bell rings go ahead and beat the hell out of each other. Duncan and Spaz both smirked, eager for a fight.

They were going to get one.

* * *

Warden Smith sat behind his desk in his comfy with a bucket of popcorn in hand. A flat screen t.v was set up in office so that he could watch the fight. He mentally went over everything Duncan had been through.

He had been in a record amount of fights, the total being 12, and that was in the first week alone. The other prisoners wanted to be the ones to finish off what they called the arrogant t.v show brat. They had failed. Duncan hadn't gone through wild animals, Chef's cooking and crazy competitors to finally be killed by some wannabe attempt on his life. That didn't mean that the inmates didn't get there punches in.

He had started his therapy, but everything the therapist asked him about Duncan refused to talk about. His parents, total drama or his relationships. It wasn't until he found out about the fight night did Duncan really change.

He took to it like fish breathed water. Somehow he found something therapeutic in the bare knuckle brawl. After that he started to talk to the therapist more. He had figured somethings out in life. He even started talking to his family again. He was on the right track.

" Sir, there's someone here to see you." his secretary said from over the intercom.

" Send them in." the Warden growled angrily. The fight had just started and Duncan was on the offensive, laying a mean right hook into Spaz.

The Wardens door opened. The Warden's eyes widened in shock.

" What the hell are you doing here?" the Warden exclaimed. Chris Mclean just chuckled evilly and watched Duncan's fight.

* * *

Duncan's breathing was heavy. The right side of his face stung heavily and he could feel a bruise all ready starting to form. His lip was busted as well and he could taste the metallic liquid.

Spaz on the other hand also seemed to be on his last legs. His left eyes was already turning black and his nose looked somewhat crooked. Duncan was going to have to finish this fast.

Spaz charged at Duncan with a quick jab that he managed to block. He then hit Spaz with a quick jab that dazed his opponent enough to let Duncan finish the fight with a uppercut. Spaz was left knocked out and missing two teeth. Duncan smirked and spit out some blood.

_'Heh, to easy.'_ He thought as he walked out of the ring. His fellow inmates roared in approval as the guards led him away. It was then that Duncan noticed that they were passing his cell.

" Hey what gives? My cell's that away." Duncan questioned tiredly. His body ached from the fight and he just wanted to go to sleep.

" Warden wants to see ya." Was the guards reply. Duncan shut up immediately. The only times he saw the Warden was when he did something wrong or he wanted to talk to him about something. Seeing as how he hadn't done anything, he came to the conclusion that something else was up.

And he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

" What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" Duncan exclaimed. Standing in front of him was the devil himself, Chris Mclean.

Chris smirked. " Oh just wanted to check up on you Duncan. See how you were doing."

" You saw me now leave." He had better things to do the to listen this guys bull.

" Oh ho now Duncan you might want to stay so you can hear my offer?" Duncan stopped and turned and faced Chris.

" Anything you have to offer, I don't want!" Duncan again made his way towards the door.

"Even if it was the chance to get out early?" Duncan froze and Chris smirked. " You see the new season of Total Drama is starting and the producers want you to come back. So we'll pay for your early release."

Duncan growled in anger. " No. I'm never appearing on your sick show ever again."

" Not even if it could save your brother?" Duncan's eyes widened in shock. His brother had recently been injured in a car accident during a police chase. How did he know that?

" Don't look so surprised Duncan. I keep tabs on all past contestants." Chris said smugly. " With this money you'll be able to pay for medical cost, schooling for you or anything you want really. So do we have a deal?"

Duncan glared at he deranged host in front of him, silently hoping he would magically combust and be gone from his life. And if there was one thing Duncan hated was being forced to do something, but at the moment he was to desperate.

The Warden was now standing and looking Duncan strait in the eye, silently pleading that Duncan would make the right decision.

_'Sorry Smith, but I need to make a deal with the devil.'_ Duncan thought sourly as he made his decision.

"Yeah you we have a deal."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope none of the characters were to O.C or anything.**

**I'll try to get a update out in a week or so, but no promises.**

**Foxlegend out**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Hey everyone. Foxlegend here with a new chapter. Glad I got positve feedback with this story. Some people had questions that will be answered in due time.**

**Enough talking on with the chapter.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Two days. That's the amount of time he had to say good bye to his family. Two days to explain to his parents why he was going to back to that crazy island. God was this going to suck. But as the limo ride that Chris gave him pulled to a stop in front of his house

His family had always been pretty close. His two older brothers had always looked out for Duncan and Duncan in returned looked out for his two youngest siblings.

His oldest brother was Benjamin Carter Jr, or Benny, was a cop like the rest of his family. At the age of 25 he made detective and made his parents the happiest they could be. Him and Duncan hadn't always seen eye to eye, but in the end they were still brothers.

His second older brother was William. Where as most of the Carter family had gotten their father's dark black hair, he had their mother's blonde hair. Him and Duncan were closer due to a 3 year age difference. They had gotten into way to much trouble as kids. In the end he had become a cop like the rest of the family, but had never been ashamed of Duncan for his lifestyle. He was the reason why Duncan was going back to that show.

Duncan also had two younger siblings. April and Mathew were twins with Mathew being older by five minutes. Duncan had always tried to be a good older brother to his two 12-year-old siblings, but it was kinda hard with him going in and out of juvie. They still saw him as the 'fun brother' though so that was pretty cool.

Duncan just hoped his parents wouldn't go crazy at his decision.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" Duncan sighed as his father paced around their living room. Ben Sr's face was quickly turning red at the thought of his son returning to that godforsaken t.v 's mother was checking on her son's face, which was still covered in scrapes and bruises, and mentally Duncan was enjoying it. What could he say? He was a momma's boy.

"The first time I let you go to the island was bad enough, and its sequel nearly got you killed. Then I let you get on plane that dropped you off in Africa and you went missing for months! Then this last time you blew up his house and went to prison!"His father kept ranting."God how could you be so stupid, god how can I ?"

"Dad I really didn't have a choice here. Will's medical bills are adding up. We need this." Duncan shot back calmly. It was strange for him to be in argument with his dad where they both weren't shouting.

"We would have found a way Duncan." His mother said as she put a ice pack on his sore face.

"Sarah will you quit babying the boy. He's done something incredibly stupid right now and it's hard to scold him when your smothering him!" It had been a long time since he had seen his father this mad.

"Dad enough already." Duncan was tired of arguing. He had less then 48 hours til he went back to that crazy islad and he wanted a couple more normal nights with his family before he went back to that nuthouse.

"Yeah dad, leave Duncan alone." Duncan turned to see Benny in there open doorway with the twins charging toward him.

"Dunc!" Mathew and April screamed as the ran towards him. Duncan wrapped his arms around his younger siblings who he hadn't seen in months. April immediately started playing with Duncan's hair. She had always liked his Mohawk and it was strange to see him without it. Mathew on the other hand was getting a noogie courtesy of his older brother.

"You two still causing trouble?" he asked hoped a little bit of rubbed off on them.

"Always!" they exclaimed at the same time. Damn did that freak him out.

* * *

Dinner to put bluntly was almost like a circus. As soon every got settled in to their seats they all ate their mother's lasagna which to Duncan tasted heavenly after eating prison food for a year.

"So Duncan when are you going to see Will?' Benny decided to ask. Duncan swallowed his food and looked down at his plate nervously.

"I planned on doing it tomorrow ya know? See how he's doing." In all honesty, Duncan didn't want to talk about his brother. Talking about it made him feel sick to his stomach. Even thinking about him strapped up to machines in a hospital made him feel queasy.

"Well you need to see him before you go back to the isl-"

"No talk about that damn show at the table." Their father growled.

"No cussing dear." Ben rolled his eyes. Duncan snickered as his father sent him a glare. God it was good to be home.

* * *

As Duncan made his way up to his bedroom his eyes glanced to the pictures hanging on the wall. Two boys standing side by side, his older brothers. The same two boys again with a smaller boy, he smiled because that small boy was him. His younger self standing next to Pete ,their dog, who latter ran away. Younger him and all his siblings and parents in a family portrait.

Duncan missed those days. Back when he would get in trouble for the fun of it. Before Total Drama and juvie. Before his life went to hell. But he was stuck here with his mistakes. Mistakes he had to right.

As he entered his room he noticed that his mother was sitting quietly on his bed. Her eyes were slightly watery and locked on to a picture that was grasped in her hand.

He slowly sat down next her and looked at the picture. A much younger Duncan was being hugged from behind by his mom, large grins on their faces. Duncan lightly smiled at the picture. He couldn't be much older then four.

"Duncan," his mother started," promises me that you won't get into trouble or get hurt. Promise me."

Duncan looked at his mother and her red teary eyes actually broke through his tough exterior. His mom always could.

"I promise mom." he lied. The chances that he was going to get hurt on this show were very high. They always were. Nonetheless, his mother believed his lie and hugged him.

He better win this damn thing or he was screwed.

* * *

"Hey big bro I hope you haven't missed me to much." Duncan said sadly as he looked down at his unconscious older brother. Will Carter had been in a coma for weeks and Duncan had been in prison for it. Damage to his brain rendered him almost brain dead. Now he was in a medically induced coma so he could heal. In a way it was almost like talking to a corpse. And Duncan hated that. He hated the white walls of the hospital. He hated the machines that were attached to his brother. And hated the cute nurse that checked up on his brother every hour.

"I'm gonna win this Will. I have to." Duncan said. If he didn't win then he would never be able to pay back his brother's medical bills.

Duncan wasn't a saint. He knew that. But he always looked out for his siblings, older and younger. He would win no matter the cost. He was to desperate at this point.

* * *

The day finally came for Duncan. Chris had sent two guard to 'escort' Duncan to make sure he got their on time. They were really their to make sure he went at all.

His family all stood out in front of his house at the men thew his duffle bag into the trunk.

"Be safe little bro."Benny said nervously as hugged his brother. He silently payed that his brother would come back in one piece.

Mathew and April had small sad smiles as they hugged their older brother.

"Good luck-"

"-Big bro." God that creeped him out. His mother was openly crying at the bunch and couldn't even talk. She just sadly hugged him and and left it at that.

His father was the one who surprised him the most. Instead of just ignoring him or sending a nod or something his dad actually stuck his hand out for a handshake. Duncan took the hand slowly, not sure if his dad was pulling a prank or something.

"Be safe out their Duncan. We'll be rooting for you. His dad said respectfully and and sent him a shit-eating grin at him. For once Duncan could actually saw a resemblance between him and his father.

"Times up kid. Chris ain't waiting any longer." one of the guards growled and Duncan had to stop himself from hitting the man. He just slowly nodded and climbed into the limo.

As the car pulled away he had to stop himself from looking back.

It would be to hard on him if he did.

* * *

Chris Mclean was a smart guy. Smart enough to become a actor. Smart enough to keep Total Drama's ratings up. And definitely smart to keep these stupid kids contracts. Now he had 49 contestants to torture for another season. How great was that!

He had the original contestants, the replacements and the replacements for the replacements. Al in all it was going to make one hell of a season.

As the cameras panned in on him a smirk appeared on his face. Now for the big surprise!

" Alright contestants, welcome to Total. Drama. Forever! The 49 of you are in for a real treat!"

Some of the contestants seemed to have noticed the '49' comments for they looked around and there were only 48 contestants.

"Chris are you going crazier then usual," it was Heather that spoke," Cause there are only 48 of u-." Heather never got to finish as a black limo roared to a stop in front of them. Dust had been kicked up so no one could see who was kicked out of the car.

"Crazy asshole! Learn how to drive!" the figure yelled and to some of the contestants the voice seemed oddly familiar. As the dust died down the figure looked a lot more like a certain punk.

" Oh." Courtney began.

" My." Gwen spoke nervously.

" God." Heather finished as the rest of them looked at the radically different criminal.

Duncan himself was going for a different look. Gone were the punk clothes that had defined him before. Instead of a skull t-shirt he had a blue unbuttoned shirt with a white t-shirt on underneath. To finish his look he had on a pair of blue jeans with red sneakers. The most radical difference had to be the lack of piercings and mohawk. Instead he had long black hair that framed his pale face. He looked older and to some people scarier.

The smirk that was plastered on his face was all to Duncan though.

"What's up guy's?"

All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

So this chapter was kinda short but I to get some of the back story in so I could get to the good stuff.

Fox out


End file.
